Let me go
by CalledForMishap32
Summary: Damon is obsessed with Elena and decides to kidnap her. She is then forced into a lifestyle that she never knew existed, and through the torment and suffering of living with not only a vampire but a controlling, abusive and sadistic 'Master', will she learn to submit? Or will she fight for her dignity? BDSM-related themes and dark Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this fanfic is rated MA- content that is only suitable for mature adults. It will also include explicit language and adult themes.**

 **Also, please feel free to leave a review. It will mean a lot to me. Thank you. :)**

The wind blew harshly as Elena made her way down the front steps of Mystic Falls High School. A cold shudder ran through her entire body, especially over the thought of walking home. She had just finished cheer practice, her hair washed and curled, youthful and fresh, and wearing her dark shade of red uniform with a flattering black button down jacket.

Elena had the most stunning and glistening brown eyes with an innocent smile. And she was everybody's crush and at least every guy had fantasised about her, including Damon Salvatore. She belonged to him. And he just had to have her... He had been pursuing and tracking her for months now which consisted of listening to her conversations, watching her while she slept, reading her text messages, searching through her underwear draws and reading her diary. The most hardest part that Damon faced was resisting the urge to gag, tie, fuck, break and beat her. And do it all over again. After all, she is soon to be his obedient little slut and she will need to get that into her head.

Glancing from a distance, Damon just couldn't decide when to kidnap her. He stiffled a chuckle at the thought and binding his time he tapped his boot, too much waiting would make him restless and most of all, pissed. It was at that moment he decided to climb into his car.

Elena had an unexpected rush of chills that raced through her veins. A sense of dread, panic and anxiety... She could almost sense Damon's cold eyes upon her as she casually walked down the street. She took a few turns before seeing a blue Toyota car pull up on her right. As she took a deep breath and picked up her speed, there was something telling her to run. Run for her life. _Stay calm, just stay calm._ And glancing around, she took a deep breath before being shoved, hustled and thrown into the boot of Damon's car.

It all happened so fast: She was dizzy, breathless and sick to her stomach. She didn't even have time to scream for help or realise that she was gagged, blindfolded and bound. The space around her was enclosed, hot and dark and she could hear heavy music playing from inside the car. And her arms were aching from the rope on her wrists and she felt as though she couldn't get enough air. _Stay calm, just stay calm._

The music went down by a few notches and she could hear faint sounds coming from outside of the car; a lawn mower, children laughing and a fire truck. _Oh my god, there's hope!_ She gave a long, loud and muffled cry while kicking and squirming- trying her best to escape from the rope that was tightened around her ankles. Damon chuckled sadistically to himself, the smile visible in his voice.

"Silly girl. Nobody is here to help you." Damon laughed, but this only made Elena more upset and furious.

She kicked. Hard. Screaming through her gag, "You bastard! Let me go! Let me go! I hate you!" Damon could hardly hear her but he knew that she was back chatting and being disrespectful. He become outraged, angry and upset at the fact that she could even speak to him like that.

"Watch your fucking mouth, pet!" He screamed, while turning the music up and speeding up the car. All of the faint sounds from outside of the car faded as the music went up and this made Elena feel hopeless and most of all, powerless. But thats exactly how Damon wanted her to feel.

After what seemed like seconds, the car pulled to a hault and Elena could hear the car door slam. Damon made his way towards the boot of the car and he could hear Elena's heartbeat get faster and faster with each footstep. Damon smiled, he loved the fact that Elena was terrified of him.

She felt an usettled gust of wind hit her and she knew that Damon had opened the car boot. He stared down at her to see a blindfolded, tied and gagged Elena. Her brown hair was a mess, her face was covered in black mascara and her clothes hung loosely around her body from all of the wiggling and kicking.

As Damon tried to pick her up, Elena resisted and started to kick and yell at Damon. "Get off me! Get the fuck away!" she screamed through the gag, as she wiggled out of Damon's grip.

"Dont you dare try to fight me! You have already earned yourself a severe punishment from the back chatting and disrespect. You really don't want me to add another one." With no more patience, he roughly grabbed her hair, yanking her out of the boot and onto her feet. Elena whimpered at the pain and burst into tears, and Damon backhanded her causing her to chock on a sob. "You're only making this harder on yourself." Damon stroked her sore cheek and picked her up bridal style while kicking the front door open.

"Welcome home, Elena." He whispered, as he pushed her towards the ground and locked the door.

Taking a deep breath, Damon crouched down to her level and ripped off the blindfold. Elena instantly looked away from Damon, cowering but decided to quickly glance around the place. It was a plain house, in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't much funiture, no television, no books, no nothing. Just plain. Although, in the corner of the room there was a door with a chain and a big padlock on it. She wondered what was beyond that door and shivered at the thought.

"Now. I'll take the gag out and untie you as long as you don't scream, shout, or kick me. Is that understood?" Damon grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. He had the most piercing, intense and... beautiful eyes she had ever encountered. He was handsome, yet an oddly pale, dark-haired guy who was staring back at her with a sadistic grin on his face. Elena tried to force herself to look away from his eyes but they were too compelling and abnormal. Her cheek was still stinging, her arms were aching and he was still holding her chin in a rough grip.

"Well? Fucking answer me!" Damon shouted, interrupting her thoughts. She was struck by his sudden outburst and nodded frantically. He smiled, "Good." His mood suddenly changing.

He took the gag out of her mouth, "Stretch your jaw, pet." Elena did just that, she didn't notice that her jaw was aching that much until the gag was taken off. He walked behind her, bent down and stroked her sore wrists before untiying them. Elena took a deep breath and almost moaned in pleasure from the release. "Don't get too excited, save that for later." Damon said with a wide grin on his face. Elena looked at him frantically and gasped as she felt his fingers wrap around her ankles, slowly untiying the rope.

Once all the rope was off, Damon started to untie Elena's shoe laces. As he was about to take off her shoe, Elena kicked his chest hard. And pushed herself up from the floor to make a run towards the front door. She was a fraction away before she collided into Damon's chest and stumbled backwards on the floor, at his feet. _What? How did he move that fast..._

"Let me go..." She sobbed, and helplessly looked up at him. "Who are you? Take me back home." She started to spit it all out until he towered over her, making her feel small, useless and powerless. She closed her eyes and mentally wished that somebody was looking for her- anyone. Elena was about to ask how he moved that fast but before she could even speak, Damon roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her up onto her feet before dragging her towards a wooden table.

"What, what are you doing? Please... stop. You're hurting me!" Her voice was shaky and Damon completely ignored her, refusing to say a word which made Elena feel sick. He roughly pushed her against the table, letting go of her hair. "Do not move Elena." Damon warned. _Oh, fuck. He's going to rape me. No, no, no!_ "Please! Don't rape me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm begging you." Elena shouted, trying to get up from the table.

"I'm not going to rape you. Stop moving before I break your fucking wrist." Elena submitted, which actually made Damon smile. He watched her as she was bent over the table, almost ready to be fucked.

"Fuck. You have no clue how hard it is for me to not fuck you, right here, right now. Raw. " He murmured as he stroked her back. He gently lifted up her skirt revealing black laced underwear. "You will never wear these for anybody but me, pet. I am your Master and you need to learn to respect me as such. That includes, not kicking, swearing, shouting or back chatting me. We will go over the rules and expectations tomorrow" Damon said. "But, right now. You need to be punished."

"No!" She whispered to herself, this cannot be happening _. I am not some slave, pet or submissive! He's not my Master! What the fuck is wrong with him. Who is he?_ Or more importantly, what was he?

Bitting on her lip, face buried into the table, she focused on her breathing. _This can't be real. It's not real. It's not happening!_ And just as she was about to have a panic attack, Damon broke her out of her thoughts, when she heard the metal cling of his belt coming off. And before she could even protest, he whipped her across her bare ass. _Oh, FUCK!_ She didn't even know he pulled her underwear down. And the pain, the pain was agonizing!

"Ah. What the fuck? Please! STOP!" Elena screamed, tears falling from her eyes. She dug her nails into the wood as the next one came crashing down. She closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself.

"Hmm. I do love seeing my pet with a red raw ass." he said. " Now, lets see if you can finish all of your punishment." Damon smiled while raising his belt.

Elena was at breaking point, she wanted to scream at him and tell him how much of a monster he was. She wanted to know who he was, why he was doing this, and what was he? But she didn't have the energy.

Damon's belt interupted her thoughts as it slapped against her behind at a brutal and abnormal speed. At this point, she couldn't even breathe or make sense of what was happening. She screamed and cried to herself. _When will this stop?_

"Wow. You look so beautiful with all of my marks on you, pet. I bet you love getting beat by your Master..." Damon smirked. Elena sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Damon smacked Elena a few more times, before dropping the belt on the ground. Her ass was now bloody, red and extremely raw. This was the way he liked it. Elena whimpered as he pulled her knickers back up and dragged her up from the table. Elena remained completley still, sightly sobbing while Damon cupped her cheek with his relentless hands.

"You will obey me, princess." He stated, as if it were fact. "If you continue to disobey me, you will often find yourself being bent over, spanked and most of the time. Fucked." He smiled. "However, I prefer a submissive pet. Is that clear?" Elena nodded, tears still falling. However, Damon still wasn't happy with her response. He turned her to the side and smacked her ass hard, one last time. Causing Elena to whimper.

"That is not how you address your Master, little girl" Damon went on, "When I ask you a question, you will reply with Yes Master or No Master. Is that clear?" Damon said. Elena stood there, shocked and angry! "NO!" She shouted at him. And by this point, Damon had enough of her. He had only just beat her, how could she still be disobediant? He decided that it was time to take a different approach.

He picked her up while she was thrashing wildly and walked towards the door that had a chain and a padlock on it. She noticed where he was taking her and her heart almost stopped. "Please. Oh my god, I'm sorry!" She yelled, but Damon hushed her and ignored her pleas. Elena just sobbed helplessly into his chest as he unlocked the padlock. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think about something completley different. _Like, Stefan. He will be looking for me right now._

Damon walked down the wooden stairs of what seemed like a basement, it was dark, dusty and daunting. And she was that scared that she couldn't even open her eyes. Instead, she clung to Damon's chest. Almost, peacefully. But she was so scared, he thought. And that almost made Damon change his mind and turn back but no. He couldn't do that, she needed to learn. And his sadistic smile returned.

He came towards a steel plate door, what seemed to look like a jail cell. He kicked the door open and it made a loud clank. This instantly made Elena's eyes jolt open. She almost threw up at the sight. "Please, please. Don't lock me away!", she cried.

"I'm only doing this for your own good, sweetie." He said way too calmly. He acted as if this was normal. He walked in the dungeon like room and placed Elena down onto the cold floor. She shivered, and tried to cling onto Damon but he pushed her off- almost distancing himself. She quickly glanced around her in disgust...

The dungeon had cobblestone walls, and chains that lay on the wall with hammered metal shackles on the floor. And in the corner, there was a small single bed that had a thin material on it which she thought was supposed to be a blanket. Then in the other corner there was a small, old and dirty toilet. No. I can't stay here. This is inhumane!

As Elena was about to reach for Damon in protest, he was already outside of the cell. She could hear the heavy pieces of steel hitting together to engage the lock.

"I am your Master, Elena." He said. "When you learn to respect me, I may let you out." And with that, Damon walked away. He could hear her screams fade as he reached the top of the stairs. He slammed the door, and locked it with the padlock.

And then he reached for Elena's phone, that dropped when she was fighting him. And he removed her sim and stored the phone in a black box that was kept in a hidden place behind the sink.

He smirked, bourben in hand. _Nobody will ever see or hear my little pet again. She's mine,_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena took deep breaths, lying on the rock-like bed, staring through the small window that had a barred opening with thick metal bars. And the air inside was different, it was musty, damp and stuffy. There were no sound of people and no sound of 'him', nothing but the eerie silence. And this made Elena want to scream, trash the room, do anything to get somebody's attention but there was nothing to trash and nobody would hear her... However, she knew that it would be a terrible idea. She had to appear calm, respectful and submissive. Afterall being argumentative and angry was what got her down here in the first place. And she needed to show her kidnapper that she was ready to be respectful and collected, even if it was just an act. _He wouldn't know that, would he?_

Though in her mind, she went over all her options of escaping. There was nothing in this room that she could use as a weapon and he always made sure to lock the door. The only thing that she could do was try her best to be good. Her other option was speed, she could try and make a run for it but even then he would overpower her. And her other hope was her family. They always knew when something was wrong, and me not coming home would be one of them. Perhaps being patient and good was her safest and only option.

But it was hard. It was painful. And worst of all, she was going mad. She went from being treated like a princess with Stefan to being kidnapped, abused and treated like a prisoner by some stranger! Elena heard booming footsteps that echoed through the cell, followed by sounds of shuffling and jingling keys. She jumped. Which caused her to have an unsettling feeling in the bottom of her stomach, her heart began to pound, and she felt the sudden urge to run. But, there was nowhere to go or hide.

She heard the door creak open and instantly looked towards her kidnapper. He walked through the cell door, turned around and bolted it while walking towards Elena. He was wearing a V-neck tee shirt with a fine leather jacket, and rebel dark blue straight jeans with matching boots. His hair appeared darker than yesterday with one or two bangs on his forehead. _Wow, he looks gorgeous. Wait! I shouldn't be thinking that! He kidnapped me!_

Elena noticed that he was holding a stainless steel bowl. He placed the bowl on the ground, smirking. _Wait, was that a fucking dog bowl? What the fuck?_ Her mind raced with thoughts, would he seriously treat her like a dog? "Get on your knees." His voice came out in a deep growl, "Right. Now." He demanded.

Fuck you, Elena cursed in her head. Her feelings of rage, anger, and resentment began to overwhelm her. She wanted to scream, cry and run. But at the same time, she needed to show her captor how compliant she was.

"Elena, I asked you to do something. And I fucking expect you to do it. " He stared down at me, pointing towards the floor.

She hesitated slightly, still not being used to somebody telling her what to do, even in the presence of her kidnapper. She took a deep breath, already scolding herself for obeying. _How degrading..._ Sighing in frustration, she climbed out of bed. And quickly glanced at him, redness leaked into her cheeks as she bit her lip and looked away nervously, but she couldn't hide the red glow that came over her face. Damon cocked his head towards her, sniggering as she blushed. He loved demeaning her, and it made his cock rock hard.

"Do not make me ask twice, pet. " He snapped while standing impatiently with his arms crossed.

Elena nodded, and carefully lowered herself until she was on her knees. He strolled towards her, stroking her cheek with his index finger. Elena's lips were quivering, holding back the sobs. She had never felt so restrained, degraded and used before.

"Good girl." He soothed. And for once his voice was gentle, light and kind. And for a split second, Elena felt warm and comforted. Until...

"Now. I want you to crawl over to that metal bowl, " He murmured, "And, I want you to drink from it." He ordered, "But your hands must be behind your back, and you can only use your tongue. Is that understood?" He said, firmly.

Elena erupted, "I'm not doing that!" She spat, growling out in anger.

Damon laughed loudly, throwing his head back. The sound echoing throughout the cell, he pulled back his hand and backhanded her across her face. His hand stung from the impact as she clutched her cheek in shock, pain, and distress. Tears welling in her eyes, she crawled towards the bowl. Her body, her face and her knees were throbbing but she knew she had to obey else she would never get out of this cell.

"Faster!" Damon screamed while kicking her ass. Elena whimpered while crawling faster. _I want to fucking kill him!_

She arrived at the bowl, filled with water. Her mouth was dry, and she was indeed longing for a drink of water. But she hesitated, she really didn't want to drink from a dog bowl... At this point, Damon walked towards her, having had enough of her stalling and hesitation, he reached for the back of her head and roughly dunked her head inside the dog bowl. She tried to scream, clawing at the floor as he pushed her head deeper into the bowl. She furiously tried to push herself up but Damon was too strong and it wasn't until she started to choke on the water that Damon let go.

Elena gasped for air, coughing and choking on the water. "Please... I'm sorry." She spluttered, tears coursing down her face.

"I'm a nice Master, Elena," he said, his voice implying he was certain, "So, I'm going to give you another chance to do as you were told," he said, while wiping her tears away, "Without, any hesitation."

Elena nodded, she was thankful that there wasn't much water in the bowl now. But instead, it was in her hair and over her face. She quickly wiped herself, and before she could put her face towards the bowl he said, "Hands behind your back, and I want you to lap that water as if you were a dog on a hot summer day, " he smiled, "Now. Drink." He commanded. Elena put all of her dignity and pride behind her and did exactly what Damon said, remembering that it was all just an act. _Little did he know..._

Damon gazed at Elena. Her head buried in a dog bowl, vigorously licking the water from a bowl, loudly splashing her way to hydration. Damon was impressed, he walked behind her and held her hair to stop it from getting wet. "Good girl! " Damon said, in a high-pitched and cheerful voice- as if he was speaking to a puppy. Damon then pulled Elena up by her hair, "Go sit on the bed." He said while helping her up off the floor. Elena sat down on the bed, watching Damon as he sat next to her. "Well done. You've passed." He reassured, but Elena looked extremely confused. "Passed what?" She asked. "That's none of your business, sweetheart." Elena was about to scream, of cause it was her business. She had just gone through hell, on her hands and knees drinking from a dog bowl and he has the nerve to say that.

"As your reward, you're allowed to ask me a few questions." He murmured, narrowing his eyes slightly. "It's now or never. Just be thankful that I'm even allowing you to question me." A thousand questions spiraled around inside her head. She had just been kidnapped and he is only allowing her a few questions, _how pathetic._

"Who are you?" She asked without any hesitation, hopefully, she would get an answer from him. She looked up at him, biting her lip.

"I'm your Master. But to others, it's Damon. Or handsome." He winked, thinking about spanking her firm and soft ass. He wished that she'd slip up so that he could punish her...

Elena couldn't tell if he was being arrogant or just trying to make her smile.

"Are you going to kill me?" Elena asked with a shake in her voice.

He responded with yet another snicker. "What would I do with a dead pet? Hmm? I like my pets alive and in one piece. I have no use for a dead one." He laughed. Elena sighed in relief. Perhaps, she was some sex slave, or something of that nature, a pet to fulfill his sexual perversions. She shivered at the thought but it was much better than him going all Ted Bundy on her.

"Umm. Why did you kidnap me?" Elena went on, "How did you know my name?" She asked, "Have you been following me?"

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Elena, I said a few questions. And that was more than enough." Damon sighed, "I kidnapped you because I can and because you're mine." He hissed, "Including your mouth, ass, and pussy." He smiled, "Now, ask me one more question?" Damon insisted, curious about what she might ask.

"What are you?" She blurted, "You can move really fast. And you are insanely strong..." She said.

Damon laughed, "That is none of your business, my love." He flashed her a grin, giving her goosebumps.

"But, Damon..." Elena stuttered, "You said that I could ask you anything?" Damon disregarded her question, "What did you just fucking call me?" He snapped, "On your fucking hands and knees. Right. Now. "

All of a sudden, his eyebrows curled against each other and his eyes widened with anger. His voice was deep and threatening, like subdued thunder. Hearing this, Elena dropped to her knees knowing that the punishment would be even worse.

"You clearly enjoy getting punished by me, Elena. Else, you wouldn't keep fucking up." He pressed onto her lower back, forcing her to lean on her elbows while keeping her ass up in the air. "Now, pets don't get to complain. So if I hear anything come out of that mouth of yours I will keep you in this cell for a month!" he paused, giving her the chance to take everything in. "But, I'll most likely do that anyways..." He smirked."I'm sorry.." She sniffled, her heart rate going frantic again. Damon pulled back his hand and smacked her ass 10 times, ending with 2 smacks on her thigh. "I told you not to fucking speak, slut!" he paused, "It's clearly going to take a lot of pain and suffering to get that into your bloody head of yours, isn't it?" He roughly rubbed her hot blushed cheeks, snickering.

Elena lost it, "Whatever you plan to do, just do it and get it over with!" She screeched. It was rewarded with a painful '"smack!" to her bottom. She cried out in pain.

"You just don't learn do you?" He asked, "Well, you better learn fast if you don't want to be in any more pain, Elena." He snapped coldly and began to wail at her bottom with his bare hand. Her pink bottom quickly transitioned into a dark red as he slapped one cheek at a time, slow and hard. She kicked, begged and pleaded.

"This is what will happen each time you forget to use titles." He snapped, smacking her bottom again. "It's a privilege to call me by my name, pet. And only good little girls have that honor." He scolded harshly, as he continued to wail on her. "Naughty girls like you get spankings." She had never been spanked before other than the time when Damon belted her, but this felt different. It felt more uncomfortable and painful. To her relief, he stopped. "Now, what do we say? Hmm?"

She whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks. He smacked her bottom harshly, "Well?" He snapped.

"Yessssss. I'm sorry." She sobbed, wanting all of this to end.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry what?" No answer. He started wailing on her again.

"Okay!" She had a hard time saying it. And her pride and dignity almost stopped her but she knew that Damon would punish her all day if he had to. "I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry that I forgot titles." She sobbed.

Damon stopped and smiled to himself. He had the biggest grin on his face and it felt amazing. He couldn't hide how pleased he was with the sound of 'Master' coming from her pretty little lips. Before Elena was about to collapse, he scooped her into a big hug. And picked her up off the floor and took her out of the cell and up the stairs, he then carried her towards what seemed like Damon's bedroom.

They enter the bedroom, it's long, big and enhanced. In the middle of the bedroom is a large king sized bed, which was huge and looked extremely comfortable. On the bed were satan red embroidered duvet covers, a dunelm black plush cushion, and a soft grey cozy throw blanket. _Wow, this looks amazing!_

Elena whimpered as Damon carefully placed her on the bed, "Shhh, stay here." He calmly said as he fetched an Aloe Vera lotion. "This lotion has a really good cooling effect and it will help to soothe all that nasty smarting away." He soothed while taking Elena's underwear down. "I'm just going to rub this into your skin, princess."

Damon squirted a blob of lotion into his hands and rubbed it all over her bottom and thighs while slowly caressing her cheeks. Elena let out a soft moan which made Damon smile, "Does it feel good?" Damon asked. Elena nodded, she hated to admit it but it felt really good. Damon squeezed out more lotion and continued to rub it into her cheeks and Elena had to bite her lip in order to stop her from moaning again. After the lotion melted into her skin, Damon pulled her underwear up and tucked her into his bed. By this point, Elena felt drowsy, groggy, and dazed.

And before Damon turned back around she was already sound asleep, he bent forward and gave Elena a small kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight, my little princess." Damon whispered into her ear.

...

 _To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! They really do motivate me, so keep em coming! ;) Another thing, pleeeeaaassseeee share any ideas that you might have or what you'd like to see happen? Also, would anybody like me to switch to Damon/ Elena POV or just keep it in the third person?**

 **This chapter does involve more of dark Damon and dark themes so be *Warned* :)**

 **As always, enjoy and share your opinions? :)**

Streams of sunlight pierced through the curtains, bathing the room in luminous colors. The warm ball of light seeped through Elena's eyelids, waking her. She blinked a few times, in an attempt to help her eyes adapt to the sparkling, dazzling and shimmery illuminations. Rays of brightness now casting thin golden stripes across her sweet face. Attracted to the great beams of light she reached out towards the light. But before she could even reach out, Damon's heavy breathing interrupted her... _Oh, fuck._

She squinted. Her eyes scanned the room and she noticed that she was in Damon's bedroom, on his bed and swathed in his red bed sheets. His arms were tightly wrapped around her small body, embracing her and his legs were tangled within hers. Elena blinked, not quite sure about what happened last night.

She filled with fear _... He wouldn't, he couldn't. Did he rape me?_

She gasped. Her eyes widened. Her breaths sharp and puffed, almost unable to breathe. Her heart was racing, her face was heating up and all she wanted to do was scream for help and wait for someone to find her. But nobody was here. Other than Damon... A choked cry escaped from her throat and she jammed her fist into her mouth to stifle any more sobs. Her fingers began to curl into fists, nails digging into her palms as she hesitantly glanced at Damon.

His features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually crinkled his brow was replaced by a youthful and relaxed appearance. He was lying motionless, almost lifeless. The only movement was the slight rise and fall of his chest. And it was hard to imagine that he was the same man who kidnapped, abused and degraded her. In sleep, he was angelic.

 _I have to get out. I have to get out. Just calm down, calm down..._

Elena swallowed her fear, peeled off of Damon and tiptoed on silent feet towards the bedroom door. Beneath her feet the wooden floor creaked, she gasped and made a giant leap towards the door. As she was about to reach for the handle, she collided into Damon's chest, she staggered backward, her mind swirling, her breaths shallow until she fell in a heap to the floor. Her jaw dropped in a silent scream of horror. He lunged at her, pulling her body across the floor. Elena's fingernails scratched against the wood followed by her screams, "No! No! Please, STOP!" She sobbed. Damon loomed over her, his brooding eyes truly show evil-intentioned as he climbed up her body. His fingers curled around her neck, pressing, closing. His eyes burned with emptiness and rage as her lungs burned with pain. Despite this, she began to thrash and buck under him as he tightened his fingers around her throat, cutting off her air supply. Her face began to turn into a sickening color as her sight started to close in on her and just before her vision went completely black, Damon let go.

Elena was curled up on the floor, sobbing. Her lungs started to ache and her eyes were still bulging, she reached up to feel her neck and winced from the pain.

Damon smirked, "Aw. Did I hurt you?" He snickered, his voice implying that it was all just fun and games to him. Elena began to think he got off on hurting her... _Sadistic bastard._

Damon didn't wait for a response instead he picked her up off the floor and tossed her onto his bed. He opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a bundle of rope.

Elena's eyes widened in fear, "... M-Master?" Elena said, feeling really odd saying it without being forced.

Damon smiled, surprised that she was finally obeying him. "What is it that you need, my sweetheart?" He cooed, dropping the rope. She was staring at him with despair and distress, "I wasn't trying to escape, Master. I was looking for the bathroom.." Most of it was true, she did really need to go to the bathroom and she couldn't even remember the last time she peed.

Damon gazed at Elena, observing her. He knew that she was lying but decided to have a little fun with it. After all, he'd punish his little pet later for her deceitfulness.

"Of cause." He smiled, sadistically. He helped her up from the bed and guided her towards the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame, gesturing for her to go through the door.

"Um... what are you doing?" Elena said dubiously, glancing at Damon and then at the bathroom.

Damon grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't get any kind of privacy, Elena. Not for a very long time..." He smirked, gesturing. "Now, do your business little pet."

Elena walked through the bathroom door, turned on the light and glanced around the room. A subdued glow came from the light bulb showing a tiny room. There were a willow light grey tiled wall, a Victorian roll top bath, and an oxford white toilet. And the towels were fluffy, aromatic and carefully folded on a wicker laundry basket. She turned around and noticed that the bathroom door lock had been removed. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Clever..." She muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something, pet?" He asked. She nodded her head, no.

"No, what?" He demanded.

"No, Master." She said.

"I hate muttering, Elena." He said, crossing his arms like the arrogant bastard he is. "So, if I catch you doing it again, you'll be tasting my leather belt." And with that, he gave her a cheesy grin. Yep, arrogant bastard.

Elena immediately regretted even saying anything, she should have known that it would have just pissed him off. So instead of stalling anymore, she tried to make him happy again by sitting on the toilet. She tried her best to hide her discomfort, but it was difficult when she was blushing 50 shades of red. She stared down at the floor as she started peeing but she could feel his eyes resting on her. His gaze felt like an act of sadism, inhumanity, and cruelty. He laughed heartlessly, looking down at her as if she was just some 'pet'. But she wasn't, she told herself. _No matter what happens, I can't submit._ And instead of lowering her head anymore she lifted it, stared into his cold and unforgiving eyes and tightened her jaw. A stony glare carved into her brown eyes as rebellion and defiance blurred her sight.

This small act of mutiny triggered Damon. He stepped back and observed her. He could almost feel dominance radiating from her body and he hated it! She needed to be reminded of her place.

She gently wiped herself and stood up and walked over to the sink. Once she had finished washing her hands, Damon walked behind her, touching her ass. She winced. This made Elena remember the spanking that Damon gave her the previous night. "How's your ass, princess?

Elena shivered as he continued to massage her ass and upper thighs. "It's fine." She said, sharply. But, Damon caught onto her attitude.

"Strip." He hissed.

Elena gasped. She was mortified, frozen to the spot. She turned around and glared in awe at his overbearing and domineering expression. She saw nothing but amusement lined on his face which made Elena's heart thump louder. Her pale skin swiftly turned into a dark shade of red. She gasped for air as the warmth quickly thrived into a blazing heat wave. She attempted to hide her face behind her hands until Damon pushed her hands away.

"Don't cover up, slut." He snapped. Damon derived great pleasure from making Elena feel humiliated, degraded and uncomfortable and it was pretty much the only thing that Damon gained sexual indulgence from.

Elena felt sick. She was expecting this to happen but she didn't think he'd make her strip this soon. She bit her lip and started to unbutton her shirt.

Damon grinned. "Good girl."

She took off her shirt and placed it on the wicker laundry basket, hesitating. She really didn't want to remove her shorts.

"Faster, slut." He growled, smacking her ass. She whimpered as she pulled down her shorts. Damon's smile grew as did his cock. He was sick and tired of holding back and it was about time that Elena serviced Damon sexually.

Anger. Sadness. Humiliation. Resentment. Rage.

These emotions overwhelmed Elena as she stood there in front of Damon with only her bra and underwear on.

"Don't keep me waiting, Elena." He said, his voice implying that he was serious. In other words, if she didn't get a move on then he'd punish her mercilessly. So, she turned around, unhooked her bra and dropped her underwear.

"Turn around." He ordered her forcefully. She hesitated for a moment, turned around and instantly covered her breasts with her hands. "Very nice. Very nice, indeed." He grinned, with satisfaction and amusement in his voice. He gazed at her as if she was his most prized possession, a piece of property, a toy and a pet for all of his sexual desires. Elena was now completely naked and shivering which made her nipples extremely hard.

Thankfully, Damon broke the tension, "Now, it's time for a bath. I don't like my pets getting dirty." He said, flashing her a smirk. "And as your Master, It's my job to make sure you're clean," Damon said, as he turned away from her and walked over towards the bath and turned on the taps.

"Umm. You aren't going to drown me, are you?" Elena stuttered, with a shake in her voice.

"Elena, don't be so silly. I'm not that mean. Am I?" He laughed. Elena watched his expression as it changed from his usual arrogant and pissed off _'Damon_ ' to more of a friendly and light-hearted ' _Damon_ '.

"Yes! You're dreadful!" She smiled. Damon almost choked, "Did I just see a smile? Oh my god. I didn't know you could smile." He smirked. They both exchanged looks, "You're very pretty, Elena." He said, admiring her features, her body, and her personality.

"Thank you." Elena murmured, her voice was soft and gentle.

"Thank you, what?" Damon demanded. His expression changed almost instantly and it was at that moment Elena knew he was in ' _Master mode_.'

She wanted to avoid any arguments so she instantly replied with, "Thank you, Master."

Damon dipped his finger into the bath in order to test the water, making sure that it wasn't too hot for her. He smiled, turned off the taps and picked Elena up and settled her into the tub. "Is that okay with you, princess?" He asked. Elena nodded, "Yes, Master." Even though she hated saying it she was finding it much easier to say. Mainly because she knew that deep down it was all just an act, she would never be Damon's slut, pet or slave. Ever.

Damon soaked the shower pouf sponge into the water and began to wash and scrub her arms with it. This made Elena scrunch her face in protest, "Please, I can wash myself. I don't need you to do it." She insisted, trying to pull away from Damon's sponge.

"No. That's my job." He smirked, laughter in his voice. "You're my property, Elena. Which means that it's my responsibility to keep you safe, clean and protected." Damon said. Elena almost scoffed at what he said.

 _"Property? Safe, clean and protected?" Huh, I need protection from you!_ She was so frustrated and angry that she had to bite her tongue so that she wouldn't say anything offensive.

She was suddenly broken out of her thoughts when Damon smacked her hands. "Arms down." He said, trying to push her arms away. Elena was completely unaware that she was even covering her boobs with her hands. She didn't want Damon touching her body let alone touching her boobs so she resisted and tightly wrapped her arms around her chest again. When she didn't obey he pinched her nipple, "Now, move your fucking arms or I will drag you out of this bath and throw you into the cell again." He snapped. "Naked." She gritted her teeth, moved her arms and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I really do love a challenge, Elena. But I'm getting sick and tired of you always disobeying me. And being the nice guy I am, I will tell you, if you keep defying me it will only get worse. I suggest you do as you're told." He winked, running his sponge down her perky boobs. "Besides, I can be a nice Master if you obey me. And you'll get your privacy back.." He hinted. This made Elena open her eyes, privacy?

"What else comes with 'Privacy'?" Elena asked.

"I will allow you to make certain choices. Providing that you always put me, your Master, first." He explained. "You'll be allowed to walk around my house freely, without me always breathing down your neck." He said while playing with her nipples. Elena almost hesitated but instead choose to submit. _Just this once._

"Good girl." He said. "And if I see complete obedience and loyalty from you, I may let you see your family.."

Elena almost jumped with excitement, "Really? You'll really let me see my family?" She chirped, making Damon laugh.

"Don't get too excited. But, yes." He said.

Elena frowned. Now that she was thinking about her family, she really did miss them. She wanted nothing more than to go back to _'home_ ', but she knew that would never happen. At least not yet...

"Are they okay? You didn't harm them, did you?" She stuttered. She has been wanting to ask that question for a while now but hesitated every time, almost nervous about what he might say.

"Yes, they're fine. I will not harm them unless you cause me a reason too. As long as you obey me, you and your family are safe." He justified, running the sponge down her stomach.

He continued to run the sponge up and down her stomach until he reached her pelvis. Elena immediately squeezed her legs tighter together, she really didn't want him touching her in her lady parts. He frowned, "Elena what did I just say?" He asked. Instead of trying to get her to spread her legs he ordered her to stand up. Of cause, he didn't wait for a response he just yanked her up and forced her to turn around so that her back was facing him. Elena squirmed as he ran the sponge over her cherry-red bottom, and with a laugh, he said, "Oh, dear. Your little bottom is still very red. Though, I do love my pets having a red glowing bottom." He snickered while dropping the sponge to massage her bottom again. Elena's hands instantly reached back to protect herself but it was rewarded with a sharp 'smack' to her wet bottom. She shrieked out in pain which made Damon giggle, "Are we still sore, pet?" He asked, pinching her bottom.

Damon jerked her out of the bathtub, "All clean." He smiled to himself, grabbing a towel from the washing basket. He wrapped the towel around her and dried her strenuously. He rubbed the towel on her face, chest, back, arms and legs before drying her pussy. She hesitated, "I can dry myself!" She snapped. Damon ignored her demand and pulled back his hand to slap her face. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the house. And just below her eye was a red welt what seemed to be a cut from Damon's chunky ring. She staggered backward and clutched her face as tears gushed down her red cheeks.

Damon dropped the towel and crossed his arms and glared down at her with a sadistic grin combined with disappointment on his handsome face.

She flinched as he reached and cupped her chin. He stared into her big brown eyes, just inches away from her face.

"I will _break you_ , Elena."

Elena bit her quivering lip as he moved in closer, his lips brushing against her ear, she could feel his breath against her face as he whispered, "I will break you _over and over_ until you submit yourself to me."

"All of you. _Body, mind, and soul_. You're mine." He murmured, as his hand slid up her body until he reached her throat, squeezing and choking. He wrenched her head back, neck exposed and thought about sinking his fangs deep into her neck, drinking her blood while she screams in agony. And then he would push her lifeless body to the ground where she would be lying limp, and he would watch her while the blood gushed out from the rip in her throat.

Damon was soon interrupted out of his thoughts when Elena howled out in distress. He was squeezing her neck too hard, he quickly let go and dragged her out of the bathroom.

Stop thinking about killing her! Damon mentally scolded himself as he restrained himself from ripping out her throat. Instead, he needed to teach her a lesson in respect, obedience, and honesty. Remembering what happened earlier when she tried to escape this and then the little bitch lied about it!

Damon slammed Elena onto the bed, picked up the bundle of rope and reached for Elena's wrists.

"Please... What did I do?" She sobbed as Damon bound her wrists to the bedpost. Though, surprisingly she didn't resist and instead gave in. She didn't have any energy to keep fighting him and the only thing that kept her going was that deep inside her mind she knew that she would never submit herself to Damon. And that every act of obedience, was just an act until she found a way out of this hell hole.

"Now, earlier this morning you tried to escape. And to make things worse, you lied to my face! And you think that this morning has been forgotten.." He said, rubbing and squeezing her nipples. "Well, my dear, you're sadly mistaken!" He shouted, with a hard 'smack' to her pussy.

She screamed out, tears streaming down her face. "Ahhh! I'm sorry! Master, please." She cried.

"Silence!" He shouted.

"Now, instead of me giving you one simple punishment such as a spanking. We're going to turn your punishment into a little game..." He laughed. Damon was clearly enjoying this and he smirked at her helpless and worried expression.

"A game that you will never forget..."

 _To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy, very sorry this took a while! I have been really busy lately, though I'm hoping to update more frequently. ;)**

 **Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! If anybody has any ideas for upcoming chapters, feel free to let me know! Much appreciated.**

Chapter 4

"Now, let's go over the rules," Damon said as he tugged on the rope around Elena's wrists. His eyes were like chips of emerald ice, sharp and unloving. Though, he gazed at her naked body in awe.

"You really are as pretty as a picture, Elena." Damon purred, "So pleasing." He gave her one last glance before he walked to the end of the bedroom, disappearing into some kind of luxury walk-in wardrobe. As soon as Damon was out of sight Elena wrestled against the restraints in order to free herself but every time she fought, the rope dug into her wrists causing her to whimper in distress. She then heard Damon's heavy footsteps coming towards her, she glimpsed up at him and noticed him smirking while carrying a black box. As he was getting closer, Elena struggled more and more against the rope.

Then, she lost it.

"Please... Just let me GO! Please. Please, Damon! Why? Why are you doi-" He interrupted her with a smack to her face causing her to shrink away. Stay calm. You can do this Elena. She choked back her sobs and pretended that she was at home with her family and that all of this was one big fucking nightmare.

Elena sobbed silently, pulling at the restraints as Damon reached for something under the bed. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She tensed quickly as he reached for the back of her head, "Lift up your head." He demanded. She didn't want to piss him off anymore so she obeyed reluctantly. Elena's face grew with fear and anxiety as Damon placed a blindfold over her eyes.

 _Everything went black..._

"Oooh. I am gonna have so much fun punishing you, princess." He laughed, stroking her cheek and leaned in closer.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, touching her pussy. "Soon, I'll have all of you. " His lips curved upwards into a loathsome grin.

She had no idea what that meant. _Is he going to rape me?_ Her heart hammered.

Tears streamed down her face, "Please," she paused, "Please, don't hurt me."

"Don't worry, my little pet. I know that you can take this. Besides, you wouldn't want to displease your Master would you?" He said, waiting a couple of seconds for a response.

He smacked her pussy, hard. "Would you!?" He frowned, pinching her nipple.

"No, Master.." She sobbed, shaking.

"Good. Rule number one is to obey all of my demands without any hesitation. For instance, If I say spread your legs. You will spread your fucking legs, understood?" He asked, smirking.

Elena looked down. "Yes, Master."

"Rule number 2. No speaking unless spoken too. This also includes moaning. I don't want to hear any moaning from you, you lost that fucking privilege when you decided to lie to my face!" Damon shouted, making Elena jump.

"Rule number 3. No moving or shifting. You will move when I say you can move. From this point onwards, you will do nothing without my permission. This includes cumming."

He grinned, sadistically.

"Now, for the fun part! If you break any of my rules I will punish you by delivering you an electric shock for every infraction. Is that understood, pet?"

Elena's heart almost stopped. The blood hammered in her ears. Her hands trembled. Her heart thumped. Her hands tingled. The tensions grew in her face, her mind replaying the last panic attack she had when she lost her parents. And the only thing Elena could see was blackness. She clutched to the bed covers, her hands were wrapped in the covers so tightly that her nails were digging into her palms. Drawing blood.

She cried harder. Her salty tears were darkening the pillowcase.

Her chest grew tight. She couldn't breathe. _It's hard. It's really hard. Help! I can't breathe._

She felt a hand clasp over her mouth. She wanted to push him away. Hurt him. But she couldn't fight him anymore. _Help me. Please. Mum? Dad? I need you._

"Shhh. Babygirl, it's okay. I'm here." Damon cooed. His voice sounded gentle and rather soothing. He moved his hand from her mouth and stroked her hair, gently.

"I know that you're scared. But I promise you it won't hurt if you just do what I say, okay?" Damon comforted. For the first time since she's been in Damon's company, she felt at ease. She almost felt safe...

Damon moved his hand up to her face. "Hey, shhh. I'm just going to take off the blindfold, okay?" He saw her pink puffed eyes and almost felt sorry for her. He shrugged it off and continued to comfort her. Her breathing was almost normal again and she wasn't crying anymore. Just teary.

She glanced up at him with pleading eyes, mentally begging him to not do this.

Damon shot her a half smile. He stroked her tangled strands of hair out from her face, shaking his head.

"I'm still going have to punish you."

Elena felt hot. She felt her heart thumping again. And her hands trembled for the second time. He listened to her ragged breaths, her thundering heart and watched as her face turned a dark crimson.

Damon could see that she was filled with fear.

"Do what I say and you won't get hurt, baby girl."

He climbed on top of her body, cupped her chin and stared deep into her brown teary eyes. "Elena. I want you to breathe, "he compelled her, "breath in." She breathed in and waited, "Good girl. Now, breathe out for me." And she did just that.

"Now, stay calm for me princess. It will all be over soon."

Elena felt weird. She felt every word he was saying and something about it made it easier. She could finally breathe. And the pain, the confusion, and the panic had just left her body. She felt at peace...

Damon reached for the box. Elena watched him as he opened it. He put down the box and in his hands, he revealed a black, thick, leather collar. A malicious smile appeared as he walked over to Elena, baring his teeth.

"Now. Lift your head for me, sweetheart." Damon asked, gently. Instead of fighting him, she lifted her head. He placed the collar around her neck and fastened the buckle.

"Good girl."

He glanced down at her."I fucking love the sight of you in a collar, "Damon said, "Maybe I should make you wear a collar more often. "

He grinned, petting her as if she was his little puppy. She flinched and draw back from him, disgusted. She felt dehumanised, demeaned and disrespected. And she wanted to rip his fucking head off. _I'm not some dog!_

He snickered at her reaction and leaned down to where their noses touched. He placed a soft kiss on her nose.

"Collar tight enough for you, puppy?"

Elena blushed and glared at him wide-eyed. Has he seriously just called her his puppy?

"Oh, was that a no I just heard?" He reached behind her head in order to tighten it but she pulled away from him.

Damon scowled but let go of her. He crossed his arms and watched her carefully, waiting for her to realise what she just did wrong.

A long moment passed before it clicked. She didn't think - she moved. _Oh, fuck._

"I will not punish you for that but just to make you aware," he paused, "The collar is very special. It will shock you every time you disobey any of my rules. Is that clear? You may speak?"

A knot formed in the back of her throat. Tears welling in her eyes, "Y-yes Master."

"Good girl."

Elena shuddered as Damon pushed her legs wide apart. He leaned in, his breath tickled her ear and he slipped his fingers into her pussy, roughly thrusting in and out. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best to ignore what was really happening to her.

"Open your fucking eyes."

Damon growled.

 _He fucking growled at me._

She bit her lip hard, opening her eyes, she feared that her body would betray her.

 _It's okay_.

 _Just do what he says and you'll be fine._

 _It's all just an act... Right?_

Damon soon interrupted her thoughts when he slipped in two more fingers.

Plunging in and out.

 _Fuck._

He grinned, licking his tingling lips, and leaned in closer. He pushed his throbbing cock towards Elena, grinding against her.

Her knees almost buckled, she swallowed hard and inhaled quietly.

"Oh, princess. I think you just moved..." He smiled, pulling out a remote from his back pocket for the collar.

"Master, please, please -" Biting her lip hard, she realised that she spoke without his permission. She tried to bury herself into his body. Silently crying.

"Hmm. Does my little pet want me now?" He purred. She nodded frantically. _Of cause I don't want him. I know I don't. I just.._

Elena was interrupted out of her thoughts when she felt an electric buzzing sensation overwhelm her body. And it was more than just a slight tingle that ran underneath her skin. She felt as if she was actually been sentenced to death by the electric chair.

"Yes! I need you, Damon! Please, stop. I'm sorry! Okay. You win!" She blurted in distress.

Damon laughed. "I'm not playing any more of your foolish little games, Elena. I know that you're a liar! And naughty little liars need to be punished." He pressed the button on the remote which delivered Elena two more painful shocks. She screamed.

"Spread your legs," Damon commanded. Elena gazed up at him, questioningly.

"What," He smirked," Did you think this would all be over?"

Elena nodded.

"It's over when I say it's over, princess," he said, "Now spread your fucking legs!" His tone was raucous, he drew back his hand and brought it down hard, slapping her face with the back of his hand when she didn't obey immediately. Elena couldn't even take a breath as Damon had wrapped his long fingers tightly around her throat. The ache in her chest grew worse as she writhed under his grasp. Damon could feel her pulse drumming, he smirked. He loved it! He laughed menacingly as she sputtered and struggled for air. Everything started to spin, to fade, as each sound grew faint.

Everything went black...

To be continued...


End file.
